


Evening out

by dab



Series: Anders/Mitchell drabbles and prompt fills [7]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dab/pseuds/dab
Summary: How Mitchell asks Anders on their first date.
Relationships: Anders Johnson/John Mitchell
Series: Anders/Mitchell drabbles and prompt fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487597
Kudos: 14





	Evening out

**Author's Note:**

> Final drabble for the third Drabble challenge organized by GatheringFiKi.

Prompt: Evening out

Mitchell’s back hit the door of the toilet cubicle as it closed with a loud bang. The click of the lock was barely heard over the sound of his own moan as Anders’ mouth returned to his with familiar fervor.

The button of his trousers was undone and Anders shoved both his skinny jeans and underwear down to mid-thigh.

The fabric of Anders’ slacks was pressed firmly against his cock when Anders moved his hips forward again, looking for stimulation.

“We can’t keep ending up in places like this.” Mitchell whispered when Anders backed up slightly to yank down his own trousers.

“You wanna stop?” Anders asked, not slowing down but instead starting on the buttons of Mitchell’s shirt.

“Fuck no.” Mitchell exclaimed. The thought of stopping was horrifying at this point. His hands wandered to Anders’ hips and he hoped his fingers would leave imprints that Anders could find tomorrow.

“But it would be nice to do it in a bed sometimes.” He added.

Anders’ hands froze on the top button and Mitchell counted four of his lover’s speeded heartbeats before they started moving again.

“Next time.” Anders answered, his eyes focused on the final button.

“You promise?” Mitchell teased. That earned him a pinch and a bite on his lower lip.

“It’s a date.”


End file.
